


Venus

by Foophile



Category: Prison Break
Genre: And hot chicks, F/F, Femslash if you squint, Gen, Mainly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first, Jane knew that Gretchen was going to be trouble.</p><p>Originally written in 2009 for the pbhiatus_fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus

From the first, Jane knew that Gretchen was going to be trouble.

“There’s no compromise here. You do what I say.”

How Gretchen manages to sneak up on her in four inch stilettos, Jane has no idea. She’s just as much of a solider for The Company as this new girl, but there’s a certain glint in Gretchen’s eye that manages to scare her nonetheless. Jane’s been taught that there’s a solider and then there’s a mercenary and you can’t be both. Someday, Gretchen will learn that.

Hanging up the phone she turns to meet the brunette’s permanent sneer.

“I’ve already made the deal.”

“Then call them back,” Gretchen orders. “And don’t say a fucking word before you hand me the phone.”

Jane has the sudden urge to smile and when she does, to her further delight, Gretchen’s round face reddens. “I had the go. The deal is done.”

The other woman looks away, flicking away a strand of hair and trying to look every bit of the composed graceful woman Jane is certain that Gretchen is incapable of being.

“This will have consequences. Don’t doubt that,” Gretchen threatens.

Jane goes to retort then hesitates. She imagines that what she just did could blow up in her face but this mission wasn’t a power play; it was to decrease the collateral damage that the other woman loves to pile up.

Jane wants to help people even when she knows that sometimes she’s an agent for just the opposite.

Saying that to this mercenary wouldn’t make a difference. The Company is changing, recruiting more people with Gretchen’s particular talents and background rather than government insiders.

“The meet is in half an hour,” Jane says, pushing aside her frustration for now.

“Good. I’ll meet them. You stay here and man the phones.” Gretchen’s already walking back the way she came. She turns and is just a menacing shadow on the wall. Her voice is an echo through the doorway. “It’s the only thing you’re good for anymore.”

Twenty minutes later, there’s a text from Gretchen saying, It was set-up. They’re all dead. And Jane knows that this first mission with Gretchen was her last with The Company.

She should have known that she wouldn’t have the chance to fail on her own. The time is ripe for escape before the trap closes completely.

END


End file.
